


Piñata

by Tenebrais



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, I am here to make you sad, not in detail though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: Team Wing, being Eagle Wing and Falcon Wing, face off against a monster on a night that seems no different from any other.This night, they must reckon with the consequences of fighting for their lives.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Piñata

“Monster on the right! About a hundred metres? Can you see it?” Eagle Wing called to her partner.  
“I'll check!” Falcon Wing replied. With supernatural speed she charged down the street, then flared out the cloak on her costume and lifted into the sky. Flight wasn't one of Falcon's powers, exactly – she was undeniably speed-based, but her cloak was attached to her wrists and ankles, allowing her to turn herself into a kite. Once she was in the air it was all down to gliding – she couldn't fly, but she could certainly fall with style.

She twisted in the air to face her teammate, then turned further to look in the rough direction she had detected a monster – and there it was, creeping down a side-street.

“Confirmed!” Falcon called down. “It's a big boy, with a hell of a jaw! Careful it doesn't eat you, haha!”  
Eagle giggled. “Directions?” she called up.  
“It's in an alley! Next right, then straight ahead, I'll call when you're there!”

Eagle scattered feathers ahead of her. She often got asked how a blind girl could fight monsters, but her powers helped a lot – she could control her feathers, and always knew where they were, so she could effectively surround herself with a cloud of canes. She couldn't tell exactly what she hit with them, but she had a good sense for monsters, and for everything else Falcon could be her eyes in the sky.

She found the turning and ran down the street, waiting for her partner to call out when she was at the right spot. In the end she didn't need it – she could feel the monster coming out to meet her.

Feathers were how Eagle read the world, but they were also her weapon. At her whim, her cloud of canes became a fan of knives, and they hurtled into the monster. Where they stuck, they gave her a clear impression of its position. Falcon wasn't kidding, this thing was basically one giant mouth. It stumbled around as if it was injured – but her opening volley wasn't that strong, surely?

“Dive-bomb!” Falcon yelled with glee as she hurled herself into the monster from above. High-speed tackles were her specialty, and she slammed the beast's crocodilian mouth shut hard. There was a satisfying crunch as she felt its teeth break underneath her. She jumped to the ground as the monster shuddered, trying to get its bearings.

“Nice move!” Eagle called. “My turn!” She pulled up every spare feather she had, and flung them forward in a group like a javelin – as the monster opened its mouth again, the feathers tore into the back of its throat and out the other side. Once she felt them hit open air, Eagle pulled them back – and hard, tearing at the hole she'd made and making it wider.  
Falcon ran in for another hit, slamming into its shredded form from the side, and finally the magic binding it together failed. The monster splattered into pieces.

Both girls cheered. Another victory for Team Wing! Eagle recalled her feathers – leaving the one stuck to her partner as she always did, to keep track of her. Through it she could feel Falcon standing still near the monster's remains, presumably admiring their handiwork.  
A horrible, pungent smell came to Eagle's nostrils. “Eurgh!” she exclaimed. “This monster _reeks_!”  
Falcon didn't say anything. She could hardly blame her, she was probably holding her breath. What the hell smelled so bad? It wasn't normal for the monsters to smell of anything at all. She stepped into the rough area the monster was standing, and something... squelched unpleasantly underfoot. She crouched down and poked around to investigate, and picked up something wet and stringy. There was a cluster of these strands, stuck to something hard on the end. And the smell was _really_ strong.  
Behind her, she heard Falcon vomit. And something clicked in her mind.  
“Hair!” Eagle screamed, dropping the clump. And that piece of something hard on the end, that must have been...  
Eagle felt the blood drain from her face. “This _was_ someone, wasn't it?” she asked.  
“M-hm”, Falcon replied. She might have swallowed back more puke. “That hair was bright green. That was... one of us.”  
Eagle scrambled away from the corpse. Or the pieces of corpse, at least. She didn't want to imagine what the rest of the body looked like. No wonder Falcon had gone so quiet earlier – she didn't _have_ to imagine. She could see it.  
So that was why the monster seemed injured to start with. It had already had a fight. And it had won.

“What do we do?” Falcon asked quietly.  
“I don't know...” Eagle whispered, almost to herself. She faced her partner. “There's protocols, right? If you find someone hurt out here? Or... well, dead?”  
“We can't take _this_ to a safety centre,” Falcon said. “We'd need, like, a bucket.”  
“Well we can't just leave her here, right? Even if it's too late for her, we've got to tell someone!”  
“Way too late,” Falcon said, suppressing another gag. “Should we just... go to the nearest centre? I think there's a fire station nearby that serves as one.”  
“You go, you'll be faster by yourself,” Eagle said. “I'll stay here. It... doesn't feel right to just leave her here.”  
Falcon swallowed. “Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can. I _promise_. She briefly hugged her, then ran away at top speed.

Eagle Wing slumped to the ground at the side of the street. She faced toward the remains of whichever poor girl they had discovered. She hoped they would at least be able to identify the body. By the sounds of it there wasn't a lot left to work with, but someone would be reported missing tonight.  
All magical girls, in the back of their minds, knew that there was a small chance they wouldn't make it home one night. Most just ignored it – it didn't help to dwell on these things. But no one imagined they could meet such a horrific end. She hoped that the girl didn't suffer.

Eagle Wing brought her hands to her face and cried.


End file.
